It has been a problem in connection with the wiring of highway and other outside lighting fixtures to prevent the weight of a long length of wiring cable from producing tension on the electrical connections between the cable and the actual fixture supported by the supporting pole. Such lighting fixtures must be positioned at a relatively high position above the highway or other area being lighted. This necessitates long and heavy cable lengths which extend between the lighting fixture at the top of the pole and the base of the hollow pole section. These long cable lengths are heavy and if not separately supported they produce excessive and dangerous tensions in the electrical cables and also the connections thereof to the actual lighting fixtures.